Full Moon
by RoganGirl13
Summary: "It'll only hurt a little," she promised as her teeth approached my neck. I was about to die. I knew it. During her depression, Bella goes back to where she last saw Edward. Who might be waiting there for her?
1. Chance Encounter

A/N So, this idea came to my head this morning, and I just couldn't resist. Hope you like it! It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I got another idea, so enjoy! Oh yeah. I _will _be updating my other story either later today or sometime tonight. R&R!

_BPOV_

My heart was pounding as I entered the forest once again. Was I really ready to go back? Did I expect to see _him _there? It took me awhile to realize why I was there, but then it hit me. I needed closure. Maybe if I went in and saw that Edward wasn't there, waiting to take me in his arms and tell me everything would be OK, then I would be able to move on and forget about him. Yeah right.

It had been 46 days since I was left alone in the forest, heartbroken. Since then, my life was nothing but empty. I was in a fog, isolated from everyone and everything else. I hated knowing how much it hurt Charlie to see me like that, but I couldn't help it. Edward, and his whole family for that matter, still consumed my every thought, hope, and dream. I was constantly longing to know where they were and what they were doing. Whether or not they missed me or even thought about me at all.

As I went deeper into the forest, the knot in my chest got tighter with each step. I had to sit on a log for a couple minutes in order for the pain to go away, but it kept coming back. I was determined to keep going, though, for my own sake. I needed to see that going back there wasn't going to change anything. They would still be gone. I would still be alone. I knew that all along. I just needed to see it for myself.

Finally, I reached the exact spot he had left me standing in. I stood there, surveying the scene. It looked pretty much the same, not that I expected it to look different. I just expected it to feel different. It didn't. It was still the calm, peaceful place the forest had always been for me. I sat there for while, just taking in the serenity of it all. The forest was still beautiful, even if it was painful for me to be there.

I had been sitting there for what seemed like hour when I saw something. It looked like a flash of red going through the trees above me. I figured it was some kind of animal, but it seemed too fast. I kept watching it, trying to see what it was. Finally, it stopped. Only then did I realize it was actually a person. The person slid down the tree like it was a fireman's pole, and turned so I could finally see their face. I gasped. _Victoria._

"Remember me?" she asked, heading toward me.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, "Th-the one with the w-wicked curve ball, right?"

"You betcha," she replied.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Well, I was just passing through and decided to pay a visit to your boyfriend and his family," she explained, "but I found that they weren't home."

"They'll be back in a few days," I lied, "You should come back then."

"Maybe I will, but I figured I would stop and say hello to their human friend, and here you are."

"Here I am," I agreed, not sure what else to say.

"You wouldn't happen to know where they went, would you?" she asked.

"No," I replied.

"You're lying," she accused.

"I'm not! I swear," I replied.

"He left you. You don't need to lie to protect him anymore," she told me.

"How did you know that?" I asked her.

"I haven't smelled any vampires around here in weeks," she said, "Now just tell me where they went, and I won't hurt you."

"Victoria, I swear, I don't know where they went!" I yelled.

"Alright, Vampire Girl, you asked for it!" Victoria explained as she lunged at me. I tried to get away, but before I knew it, she had pinned me to the ground. I thrashed and screamed, but to no avail.

"It'll only hurt a little," she promised as her teeth approached my neck. I was about to die. I knew it. When her teeth finally made contact with my skin, the pain hit me like a mac truck. It was mind blowing. I squirmed and yelled, but there was no escaping the burn. I heard Victoria cackle, then I looked up and she was gone. Only then did I realize what had just happened. I was finally getting my wish, but I didn't want it like this. Not without Edward.

_EPOV_

It was sunny out, so we were all forced to stay inside. Some were reading, some were just sitting there. I had almost finished _Wuthering Heights _for the thousandth time when I looked up and saw Alice staring into space. She looked terrified.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "What do you see?" We were all watching her now. Everyone was worried.

"Victoria," she whispered, "she found Bella!" Alice looked like she might cry if she could. We all jumped into action, except no one was sure what to do. I took charge, running towards the car as fast as I could. Alice was right behind me. I started the car, but Carlisle motioned for me to wait.

"Take everyone else back to the house in Forks," he instructed Esme, "there could be bloodshed. We don't to take any chances," he continued, looking at Jasper. Esme nodded and hopped into the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep. Rosalie and Jasper sat in the back of the jeep, and Carlisle took the backseat of my car.

"Go!" Carlisle exclaimed, "and hurry!" That I did. At that point I had no clue what we would find when we got there.

A/N WDYT? R&R!


	2. Belong

_BPOV_

It felt like the venom was soaring through my veins at vampire speed. I tried to remain calm, but it was completely impossible. Where was Jasper when you needed him? I pondered that for a moment. Did they know what was happening? Did Alice see it? Of course not. Edward would've told her not to watch anyone's decisions that involved me. He didn't want me anymore. He made that perfectly clear. He would never come back. Would he? At that very moment, I heard several footsteps coming toward me.

_EPOV_

"Alice, tell me everything you see!" I yelled frantically as we zoomed down the highway.

"It's okay. She's just watching her now. She hasn't made any decisions yet. Oh!" Alice looked like she was concentrating hard, which meant the vision was going blurry, which usually meant it had something to do with... _Bella. _I hadn't thought her name in weeks. Sure, she was almost all I thought about, but I couldn't bear to think her name. I got enough of that from the rest of my family.

"What's going on now?" I asked.

"She knows she'll have to make a quick decision," Alice responded. I sighed. Of course she knew that. If Victoria made a quick decision, there was a chance we wouldn't get there in time. If we didn't... I couldn't bear to think what we would find when we got there. Maybe nothing. Maybe her body. I shuddered. I couldn't think about that. I _had _to think positive. We _would_ get there in time. I looked over at Alice again. She was still concentrating hard. At first I could see there was nothing new, then her expression changed. Her mouth was wide open. She looked more terrified than when she first saw Victoria. I didn't ask her to tell me, I just read her thoughts. They were so frantic I could only make out a few words here and there. Three words I could make out made me stomp on the gas pedal. _Bite. Bella. Vampire._ Bella was going to be very happy.

A few minutes later, we finally reached the forest. Carlisle ran ahead of us to check her over. I didn't tell him what Alice saw. I was too anxious. I knew the venom was already in her system. I knew I wouldn't have the strength to get it out without killing her. I'd tried once, and just barely succeeded. Carlisle would have to do it this time. I decided not to think about it anymore. In a few minutes, I would be with Bella again, and she would need my undivided attention. Her life was in danger.

_BPOV_

The footsteps came closer and closer. I could tell they were running. I heard voices, but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed as loud as I could. The burn was too much for me to handle. Screaming felt good. I did notice, though, when I screamed, the voices became much more frantic. Before I could wonder whose voices they were, I felt a cold hand on my cheek, and stone cold lips on my forehead. He found me. Only one voice was speaking now. "The venom's spreading too quickly. We'll have to let the change happen." It was Carlisle. At that moment, I was finally able to open my eyes. When I did, I didn't regret it. I was finally able to look into those beautiful amber eyes again. I reached out to grab his hand and squeezed it tight. I knew it was killing him to know this was happening and he couldn't stop it. It was easy to see the agony in his eyes. I felt so bad for him. He didn't want me to be like him. He didn't understand what it meant to me.

I was almost shocked when he finally spoke. "You take the car," I heard him say, "I'll run her back to the house." With that, he scooped me up in his arms. Before I knew it, we were moving at vampire speed. I had no clue what was happening, but I didn't care. Edward was back. I was becoming one of him, and we would be together forever. That was all that mattered.

_EPOV_

When we finally reached the house, everyone else was already there waiting for us. Carlisle was waiting at the front door to Bring Bella to his office. Alice, Jasper, and Esme were standing off to the side. Esme looked terrified. She knew how much pain this was causing me. Causing Bella. She had always considered Bella to be one of her own. We all did. That got me thinking, but I put the thought aside for later. Bella needed me.

When we got Bella to Carlisle's office, he injected her with morphine. I didn't think it would work, but Bella suddenly became very still. I could tell by her face that she was still in pain, but she became very quiet. It was times like this that made me wish I could hear her thoughts. What was it doing to her? Did it still hurt? I guess we'd just have to wait and see. I continued to hold her hand while I watched her. Downstairs, I could hear people moving about, carrying things around. Unpacking, it sounded like. Good. We were staying. It was already obvious to me, but I was glad to know my family knew it too. Bella was becoming one of us, therefore, she would need to be with us.

As I continued watching her, I realized we needed to think of something to tell Charlie. It was tricky, because everything happened so suddenly, but I quickly thought of an excuse and called him then returned to Bella's side. It was then that I realized how awful she looked. Like she hadn't slept in days. I knew it was all my fault, but that didn't matter anymore. We were all back in Forks, with her. Where we belonged.


End file.
